1. The Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to orthopedic devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Today, orthopedic devices such as functional knee braces are commonplace for use as a substitute for damaged ligaments or for use to prevent injury or to prevent further injury. Often, braces are prescribed following surgery to prevent further injury at that critical time for healing. In the area of the knee, typical injuries include the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) injury, medial collateral ligament (MCL) injuries, and injuries to the posterior cruciate ligament (PCL). All of these injuries involve damage to ligaments that are important to stability of the knee joint.
FIG. 1 shows a cut-away view surrounding someone's knee 8 and a typical prior art knee brace 10 that is designed to stabilize the knee joint that is already injured or to prevent an injury or further injury. Typical knee brace 10 comprises a rigid frame 12 to provide stability, a soft material such as neoprene to provide the primary body material 14, which has a hole 7 leaving the knee 8 exposed, and straps 16 usually made of fabric hook-and-loop fasteners, such as VELCRO®, to hold everything in place.
A typical prior art orthopedic device such as knee brace 10, however, has many drawbacks. Orthopedic devices are typically worn during activity, and such activity causes perspiration and water vapor that tends to accelerate wear and tear on the soft materials 14 and 16 of the brace 10. Straps 16 tend to have rough edges, particularly if fabric hook-and-loop fasteners, such as VELCRO®, and these rough edges irritate the skin, even if worn over a layer of clothing. Also, straps 16, particularly if fabric hook-and-loop fasteners, such as VELCRO®, wear out quickly, especially if used frequently. In addition, fabric hook-and-loop fasteners, such as VELCRO® straps 16 have a tendency to stick to fleece or mesh, which is often worn as under-layers of clothing.
Further, with many braces, a strap system may surround the entire knee with one or two relatively long straps 16. In such strap systems, the user must undo an entire strap and redo it in order to tighten a brace. During activity, sports and the like, braces often need tightening and muscles swell and contract, so this can be a common occurrence, and thus particularly problematic. Lastly, one may be able to adjust a typical orthopedic device such as the knee brace 10 to a desired tightness for an activity or sport, but then the brace then may be too tight for a rest or break during that activity.
Therefore, there is a great need in the general area of orthopedic braces for a device that solves the above problems. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved orthopedic brace. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic bracing system that is more comfortable, easier to use, simpler to loosen, simpler to tighten, and is longer lasting than existing braces.